


Yearn Louder

by cleptafeli



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3 Secret Santa 2019, M/M, Mutual Pining, merry christmas more like mutual crushes, t for yuki certified language, we also love taichi in all forms, we love a hardworking yuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleptafeli/pseuds/cleptafeli
Summary: [ a3! secret santa for rena, merry christmas!!]Taichi really needs to pay better attention to himself.
Relationships: Nanao Taichi/Rurikawa Yuki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 102





	Yearn Louder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hairpinshot](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hairpinshot).



There’s something about the way Yuki looks at him. There’s...Something almost  _ daring _ about the anger in those pretty amber eyes of his. Taichi notes, distractedly, that Yuki’s eyes are really close to the same color of a ripe peach; it makes his stomach growl. Yuki pokes him, not for the first time, with a safety pin. Taichi yowls.

“So much as  _ breathe _ again and the next one is going in your eye.” Taichi pouts down at the boy sitting on the stool at his side. Yuki smiles, looking exactly like a perfect little angel and Taichi feels like his heart’s going to pound out of his chest. Being young ain’t easy, but being young and head-over-heels in love with a guy you live with feels like his own personal hell. He enjoys it anyway. Yuki goes back to placing pins, lifting swathes of fabric this way and that; the theme is something something togas, Taichi wasn’t exactly listening when Izumi and Tsuzuru were talking in the practice room, but he’s really pumped about the strappy sandals. The Jesus look is totally cool right now.

“You’re going to look like a hippy.” Aw, snap! Was he thinking outloud again? Taichi blinks down at Yuki, who’s refusing to make eye contact. Of course, Taichi knows he looks really cool in all this black fabric. It must be a lot to take in. (And not that Yuki’s focused on his task.)

“I’m going to look like a king! Or...it’s an emperor, right? Either way, I’m gonna look really cool anyway, because you’re making the costumes. Even if you designed me up a big paper bag, I’m totally sure it’d look cool.” Taichi had looked up when he spoke, envisioning himself wrapped like a Christmas present or a cut from the butchery, so he completely misses the delicate way pink works into Yuki’s high cheekbones. That’s just as well; Yuki stares him down open-mouthed, half in shock and half to make sure he doesn’t look and see. By the time Taichi comes back to Planet Earth, wondering why he didn’t feel any pinpricks, the green-haired boy is working again.

“Of course it would. I’m a fantastic designer, everyone knows that.” The heat in his cheeks still hasn’t faded. Taichi grins like a wolf puppy and finally, finally looks down at him. Yuki, in all his blushing glory, glares with as much poison as he can muster; it’s admittedly a scary look, but Taichi doesn’t back down. That is, not until he gets a second stabbing for his troubles. (He doesn’t even stop smiling, even wincing with pain.)

“Right! Still, it must be nice to hear, huh? Everyone likes to know they do a good job. And you do, like...The best.” The honesty that drips from Taichi’s every word is infuriating. Yuki has half a mind to just get up and  _ go _ , this whole experience is embarrassing, but he doesn’t. For some reason. He just sits there. Like an idiot.

“Uh-huh.” He places one more pin, then just...Stares. Taichi stares right back. They aren’t making eye-contact; Yuki’s eyes keep roaming over the other’s face, searching for something unknown. Since he’s distracted, Taichi takes the chance to openly appreciate how  _ cute _ Yuki is. It’s obvious that he’s been staying up late recently, with the lavender shadows and puffiness around his eyes, and his hair looks like a total hazard, but he’s still Yuki, and Taichi still thinks he’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. He watches Yuki’s sparkly eyes go absolutely  _ huge _ , and realizes that maybe he’s been thinking out loud again.

Yuki’s jaw just about hits the floor. His eyebrows narrow and he just looks positively  _ livid _ , how  _ dare _ this dumb dog say things like that so blatantly, but Taichi just keeps rambling about how cute Yuki looks when he’s angry, and it only gets worse. The older boy eventually gets with the program and  _ shuts his mouth _ , but the damage has been done. It’s irreversible. It’s endearing, actually, is how Yuki really feels about the way Taichi just blurts out whatever catches his focus, but acknowledging that he has  _ romantic inclinations _ feels like a mess he doesn’t want to clean up. At least, a mess he wasn’t willing to even look at until Taichi said his eye bags were cute. That’s dedication you can’t just  _ ignore _ , as much as Yuki might like to. 

They’ve both been silent for almost a minute while Yuki came to terms with his annoying, terrifying feelings for the older boy. Said older boy looks a little like he might crap his pants, and his face looks like a ripe tomato, but Yuki feels his heartbeat  _ thump-thump _ faster because he looks really cute and stupid like that. At least  _ Yuki _ had the decency to keep his thoughts to himself.

The air in Yuki’s room is positively stifling. It’s fitting, considering the disaster the past few minutes have been, that Tenma picks that time to throw the door open and disperse all the tension in the room. The fitting is over shortly after that. Yuki has all that he needs; that includes both updated measurements and confirmation that the embarrassing things Taichi tends to spew actually come from an honest place and not a fountain of total bull. 

* * *

Taichi can’t look at Yuki for a few days. He’s actually started refusing to go near anything pink, in his blatant and very sad attempt to avoid embarrassing himself further. It’s gotten so bad that he shrieked when Muku rounded a corner too quickly. Honestly, it’s sickening for his troupe to watch. It’s even harder for Yuki to observe from a distance.

But Yuki gets bored quickly, and he’s nothing if not pragmatic. Why wait when you can kickstart things yourself? And it isn’t like Juza is hard to bribe. Yuki’s had that pint of gelato in his mini-fridge for weeks in case of emergency; Taichi just happens to be the straw that broke the camel.

The shock on Taichi’s face when he walks in the practice room and sees Yuki is so laughable that Yuki  _ does _ have a chuckle. He laughs harder when Taichi spins around to grab the door handle, only for the lock to click in place. Juza is a good man.

“You’re so annoying. How long are you planning on keeping this up? Honestly, you’re supposed to be the older one.” As barbed as the words could’ve been, Yuki manages to keep his tone carefully casual. Despite the lack of vitriol, Taichi stays facing the door. His shoulders are bunched up close to his ears. Yuki almost feels for him. “You didn’t even confess right. You just said a bunch of almost-flattering things and left. How am I supposed to react to that, huh?” Taichi’s shoulders creep ever higher. “Are you just going to stand there? Do I have to do all the work? I’m not even good at confessions, I hope you aren’t expecting much.”

Taichi finally turns around. Yuki feels a distant concern about how wide his eyes are. He very nearly starts to sass again, but just as he opens his mouth for the fourth time in less than a minute, he gets interrupted.

“Confessions?” Taichi asks it in the quietest voice Yuki has ever heard. It’s actually very cute. He means that.

“Like I said earlier, you’re annoying. But I like you anyway, so take me on a date.” The smile spreading across Taichi’s face is infectious like a disease, but since they’re going to be boyfriends, Yuki  _ supposes _ he can smile back.

Just this once.


End file.
